Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch
"Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" is the 28th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the thirteenth episode on December 24, 2010 in Japanese, and on August 21, 2012 in English. Synopsis Brief accidentally unlocks Hell's Gate with his penis, unleashing a massive ghost which begins destroying Daten City. Plot The episode starts with the angels' battle against the demons. Stocking, who is fighting Kneesocks, tells Panty there is something falling from the sky, which turns out to be Brief. Brief begs Panty to catch him, but she simply avoids him and lets him fall without any care. Garterbelt, along with Chuck, arrive in See Through, saying that everything had gone as planned. However, Brief falls straight onto Hell's Gate's key hole, opening Hell's Gate. Corset greets Garterbelt, and proceeds to break the seal in order to release The Other Gods, which were supposedly sealed behind Hell's Gate. Corset tells Garterbelt he had mellowed out from what he used to be in his wild days, while breaking his restraining belts, and uses the demon sisters as weapons. Garterbelt throws his tunic off, telling Corset his version of bondage lacked self-control. Garterbelt takes plenty of ammunition from his afro, and starts shooting Corset with his shotgun. However, Corset easily breaks Garterbelt's shotgun, telling him his bondage was weak, assuring his whips and chains couldn't hurt him. Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking are trying to defeat the ghost, which melted Panty's favorite motel and a sweet's shop Stocking wanted to try, resulting in both their rages. Corset stabs Garterbelt, telling him that he was going to take out the angels now. Garterbelt stops him, however, and tells Panty and Stocking the demons were trying to abide Heaven and Earth by their rules, Stocking then asks Panty if Garterbelt is trying to help them or being an asshole. Corset takes Garterbelt's heart out and crushes it, killing Garterbelt. The angels come flying down, saying their weapons weren't working against the ghost, and finally realize that Garterbelt had died. Upon noticing, however, they didn't care, and Brief asks them if they were ever serious about anything, but the angels reply saying they were always serious. Stocking finds Garterbelt's Heaven's Express Black Card, showing it to Panty. The angels tell Chuck it was his turn to get serious, and he proceeds to transform into a huge hell hound by zipping himself inside out. The Anarchy sisters then start buying useless stuff from a catalog, using Garterbelt's credit card. Fastener transforms into a two-headed dragon in order to stop Chuck, but Chuck overcomes him easily, reaching Corset. Panty and Stocking use their ultimate weapon to defeat the ghost and Corset, but since they were holding it backwards, their attack goes straight to Heaven. It turns out their attack summoned their mom instead, whose legs crush both the ghost and Corset, saving the surface world. Garterbelt revives, and Brief is released from Hell's Gate's key hole. Panty and Stocking's order finally reach them, angering Garterbelt for maxing his card out. After seeing all the mess they had caused, the angels agree that they are not going to be allowed back in Heaven for a while. After-Credit Ending :This section is of questionable canoncity, as it conflicts heavily with the storyline and plays perfectly into Gainax's stereotypical ending trope. After reaching the church, Panty asks Garterbelt what he was going to make for dinner, while Stocking asks Panty if their weapons could hurt angels. Panty tells her she doesn't know and adds that Stocking would have to try to see what happens; shortly afterwards, Stocking cuts her up into 666 pieces with her katanas. Garterbelt explodes once again, and a blob-like Corset reforms from Brief's penis. In disbelief, Brief asks Stocking why she would kill Panty; Stocking replies that she is actually a demon. Corset then tells them that in order to revive Panty, they will have to collect all of Panty's pieces while making their way to Oten City, where the Hell's Gate is now situated. Corset says that if Brief puts his penis in the key hole, unlocking the gate, then Panty would be returned to them. As Stocking leaves with Corset, Garterbelt reassembles while everyone including Scanty, Kneesocks and Fastener watching stare in disbelief. Garterbelt orders both Brief and Chuck to go forth and save Panty. Gallery 13b-1.jpg 13b-5c.jpg 13b-2.jpg 13b-3.jpg 13b-5b.jpg 13b-17b.jpg 331738-screenshot221.jpg 331739-screenshot223.jpg 331740-screenshot225.jpg 13b-4.jpg 13b-5.jpg 13b-6.jpg 13b-7.jpg 13B Screenshot 2891.jpg 13b-8.jpg 331754-screenshot295.jpg 331755-screenshot298.jpg 331757-screenshot306.jpg 13b-9b.jpg 13B Screenshot 2892.jpg 331760-screenshot334.jpg 13b-9.jpg 13b-10.jpg Panty-an-Stocking-with-Garterbelt00158.jpg 13b-11.jpg 13b-12.jpg 13b-13.jpg 13b-16b.jpg 13b-14.jpg 13b-15.jpg 13B Screenshot 2893.jpg 13b-16.jpg 13b-16a.jpg 13b-17.jpg 13b-18.jpg 13b-19.jpg 13b-20.jpg 13b-20c.jpg demon.jpg 13b-20a.jpg 13b-21.jpg 331783-screenshot418.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Immoral Motel *Orange Drop *Heaven *Daten City's Church Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the American action film, Bad Boys II. *The emergence of the ultimate ghost resembles the opening of the gate in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. *When trying to defeat the ultimate ghost, the girls start flying around in a way similar to The Powerpuff Girls. *The words "Exactly as planned" are said by several characters, which may be a reference to Death Note. *Garterbelt pulls a machine gun out of his afro and starts firing wildly, much like Nabeshin, in some episodes of Excel Saga. *Panty and Stocking's mom could be a throwback to The End of Evangelion. *At the end, Brief's reaction resembles a lot of American old school cartoon characters, such as Droopy the Dog. *Stocking's line "I'm actually a demon" later became a meme on the Internet. Music Songs used in this episode *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Opening credits *"Jumping Mole" - Garter gets serious *"Beverly Hills Cock" - Panty and Stocking take on the ghost *"Yesline Dub" - Garter survives being run through *"See-Through" - Panty and Stocking get angry *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Chuck gets serious *"Corset Theme" - plays briefly as Corset prepares to enter heaven *"Fly Away" - Panty and Stocking prepare to take on Corset *"Champion" - the Heavens open *"Fallen Angel" - End credits